Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!
by Anonimouss
Summary: Artie's line: "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" Turns out Artie really likes fantasizing about Finn and Rachel together.


She was annoying. No one could argue that. But the package all that came wrapped up in…well, you couldn't really argue with that either. Not much in the titty department, but an ass and legs that couldn't be beat. All together tight. If he hadn't been so caught up with Tina (Asian chicks, damn. Who could blame him?) he totally would have gone after that. He even had a plan worked out to have Rachel "help" him with his singing voice. Appeal to her ego and then seduce her; totally foolproof. Turned out Finn had that exact same idea; sometimes Artie wondered if he really was as dumb as he seemed.

He' knew this because he'd been in the auditorium that day jamming with the jazz band. Actually he was stuck there because there were no wheelchair ramps. So while he (not so) patiently waited for his Mom to answer her phone and come get him, he sat hidden in the darkness of the wings, and was surprised to see Finn awkwardly flirting with Rachel. It was so strange seeing the popular jock who was dating the local goddess turn into a stammering idiot in front of Rachel Berry of all people. Then again, that skirt was really short.

He was even more surprised when Rachel suddenly was leaning back and Finn was on top of her. How the hell did that happen? Artie was praying that his Mom wouldn't show up yet; maybe he'd get to see action here. They were really into it, and then Finn was jumping up nervously pulling his shirt down and it was over. What the hell? By the time his mom (finally) turned up Rachel had left too. The only thing that remained was the boner that Artie got as soon as Finn climbed on top of Rachel. He held his backpack on his lap.

He watched them closely after that, watched the longing looks pass between them, but nothing else happened. Sometimes Rachel would bend over and he'd catch a glimpse of panty and the first thing his mind went to (okay, the second thing) was 'Is Finn looking?' He was more than a little pissed off with Jesse coming onto the scene; he was fully invested in Finn and Rachel at this point. As much as Rachel and Jesse were perfect for each other, they just didn't belong together in his mind. The day Finn sang Jessie's Girl directly to Rachel in Glee, practically devouring her with his eyes and stalking around her like he was marking his territory…that was the first time it happened. That night, while he was …you know, taking care of business, his usual image of Tina bent over morphed into Rachel bent over, with Finn pumping into her from behind.

He came so hard he thought he broke it.

After that he couldn't keep them out of his fantasies. They made him wait though. The next good sighting came over the summer at the local lake. Finn rubbing lotion on Rachel's bikini clad body was definitely spank bank material. Especially the amount of massaging her hips and the small of her back got while Finn drooled all over her ass, an obvious tent in his swim trunks. It was a little weird that they were both sporting wood over the same thing, but whatever. Huh, and his mom thought he birdwatched with these binoculars. He jacked off in the men's room using suntan lotion, thinking of the both of them touching each other, Finn peeling down those bikini bottoms to get to that ass.

Once they were back in school he kept an eye peeled, but other than some PDAs…nothin'. It was frustrating. He was desperate for new material.

Then, a miracle. Rachel showed up to school dressed like a naughty schoolgirl. It was as if she fell out of a music video; it was impossible to keep his eyes off her, and he wasn't the only one. Every guy in school seemed to finally figure out what was under those animal sweaters all at once. Rather than enjoy his girl's new look, Finn seemed to be freaking out for some reason. One innocent comment about how hot his woman is and suddenly the guy is all up in your grill. What's up with that? Boy be trippin'.

That night Artie totally spanked it to Finn spanking Rachel's little schoolgirl ass, then fucking her doggie style while pulling on those little braids.

But the most important thing happened later that week in the hall. That's when he saw it: Jacob stalking Rachel, trying to get an upskirt photo on the stairs. He cornered him the next day at the school newspaper when he went in to submit his music review column, "Artie's Old School". One small threat about telling Puck about his photo habit (odd that he was afraid of a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend…) opened a treasure trove. The pictures Ben Israel had on his website (password protected files hidden away) were good, but not great. Mostly they were Rachel: Rachel's ass (nice), Rachel's cleavage (eh), her legs (amaaaaaazing) …but just Rachel. It wasn't doing it for him after a few days, and he got bored. Or rather, his dick was bored. He wanted the both of them together. Preferably with some skin on skin happening.

Then he came across THE picture. It was on the football bleachers, after a practice apparently since Finn was wearing his jersey. Finn was kissing Rachel who was standing on the bleachers. It was a low angle shot, Jacob must have been hiding under the bleachers with his camera. Finn had Rachel pressed up against him tightly, there was definitely tongue going on…but best of all was the wind blowing Rachel's skirt up so that you could clearly see that Finn had his other hand INSIDE HER PANTIES, grabbing that ass hard and grinding her hips down on his cock. Artie printed that one out and put it to good use. Real good use. Twice.

He wanted more though. He wanted to see it all. He'd waited this long and pictured it in his head….but he wanted to see it for real. So he made a deal with the devil. Well, actually Jacob. Again.

The price was surprising small. He just went over to Jacobs house and met with his Mom (her hair was surprisingly normal) and assured her that her (perverted) son wasn't a pervert (destined to be on a watch list) and that he was going to teach him guitar (ha, as if) to give him "a better outlet" for his (perverted) urges.

What did he want in exchange? Simple. Pictures of them. Finn and Rachel. Doing it. They owed it to him. It wasn't like Jacob wasn't already stalking the girl. He was just utilizing his skills.  
>Artie acted as recon and let Jacob know when her parents would be gone and they would be alone in her room (a simple matter of hanging back and eavesdropping after Glee). It went off without a hitch, and the next day Jacob passed him a flashdrive in exchange for the final payment: a pair of Rachel's used, unwashed kneesocks (seriously, that is perverse).<p>

The day passed much too slowly. As soon as he got home Artie made an excuse about homework and went straight to his room, locked the door, and opened up the files.

There were over a hundred pics, most of them useless for his needs. But then…they started to get good. Finn and Rachel lying on her bed, kissing. The next shot had Rachel nuzzling Finn's neck while her hand was stroking his obvious hard on. Artie pulled down his own zipper when he saw her hand inside Finn's pants in the next shot, and the look on Finn's face as he touched him. The shots of them undressing were a revelation. Finn was very um, gifted in the penis department, and Rachel….he would never say another bad thing about Rachel's titties ever again. They were small, but they were perfect. And judging by the pictures, really sensitive. When he came across the picture of Finn going down on Rachel, the look on her face …well, he almost "came across the picture". If he didn't want to blow his wad right away, he needed to pace himself. He jerked it a little, and then went through the rest.

For the rest of the school year Artie watched Rachel and Finn cuddle in Glee, and then went home and looked at pictures of Finn's O face, Rachel's head covering his crotch as she sucked him, or his favorite, Rachel riding Finn reverse cowgirl style. He could see everything in that one. If he squinted, he could almost convince himself that he could see Finn sliding inside her.

Every time they kissed or Finn put his arm around her, Artie would get a little hard in anticipation of what he would fantasize later that night. They would go to her room to be together, and then a few days later, he would have some pictures of it. He wasn't sure which he liked best: picturing what they were doing to each other while lying in his bed, or when he found out what they really did. Either way, he came hard.


End file.
